Mario Kart 8
Mario Kart 8 is an upcoming racing game exclusive to the Wii U. It will be the eighth Mario Kart game in the series (eleventh overall if one includes the'' arcade games). It is confirmed for release on May 30, 2014http://mariokart8.onegameguide.com/mario-kart-8-release-date/. A new feature, anti-gravity, is introduced to the ''Mario Kart ''series while past gimmicks such as gliding, underwater, and bikes return. Gameplay In the eighth installment of the ''Mario Kart series, anti-gravity is introduced. Via sensors, it enables players to drive on surfaces that are upside-down or tilted at a steep angle. This is one of the main focuses of the game, the feature being used in every new course. Gliding and underwater features return from Mario Kart 7, working the same way, as do coins. Kart customization also makes a return, with bikes added into the mix as well. ATVs are also new types of vehicles. As with its predecessor, it brings back sixteen old courses and sixteen new courses for a total of thirty-two tracks. Battle mode returns, but battling is done on race tracks now, unlike it was in previous Mario Kart titles. Time Trials and single-player VS mode return after an absence in Mario Kart 7. Stamps are also a new feature in the game, being collectible based on fulfilling certain criteria. They can be posted to Miiverse. Also, online modes return, being playable with up to two people on the same console. Modes Grand Prix In Grand Prix mode, twelve players compete for first place in cups of four races. They are awarded points based on their placements at the end of races, and the racer with more points at the end wins. This mode can be played with more than one player. Time trials .]]Time trials allow players to race for the best time possible, either on their own or against a ghost. It is not possible to play this mode with more than one player. VS .]]VS allows players to race, but with their own custom rulesets set such as difficultly. It makes a return to single player from Mario Kart 7, when it was only available in multiplayer mode. Here, it can be played alone or with up to four people. Battle .]]In battle mode, players must attack each other with items to make them lose balloons and gain a point. If players lose all of their balloons, they are eliminated. They can still play, but cannot win. This can be played with up to four people. Online Players can race and battle online, alone or with another player. Characters 30 characters are playable in this game (including Mii) making this the most amount of playable characters a Mario Kart game has ever had. Baby Rosalina and Pink Gold Peach are introduced to the overall Mario series in this game. The Koopalings, consisting of Larry, Lemmy, Wendy, Ludwig, Iggy, Roy and Morton become playable for the first time ever. Baby Daisy and Shy Guy, for the first time in the series, do not need to be unlocked and are playable from the start. Lightweight Middleweight Heavyweight Any :* Denotes unlockable character Unlocking criteria Unlike how previous games have done, characters will unlock at random each time a cup is won. http://www.nintendofuse.com/2014/05/09/mario-kart-8-unlock-everything-cheats/ Kart parts Karts Bikes ATVs Wheels Gliders Items Items found on the track Returning items New items Courses New courses Retro courses Battle stages In Mario Kart 8, unique battle stages are not present. The mode is instead played on race courses rather than enclosed arenas. All battle courses are playable from the start; regardless of whether the cup they are part of is or not. The only playable battle mode is Balloon Battle. Development It was announced in the Wii U Nintendo Direct on January 23, 2013. Nintendo presented more information at E3 2013.Wii U Direct - Nintendo Games 1.23.2013 Gallery Soundtrack References Category:Games Category:Home console games *